Heihachi Mishima
is a character from the Tekken series. Profile An heir to Jinpachi Mishima, who is at the time controlled Mishima Zaibatsu. He eventually had a son, Kazuya, after marrying. His wife passed away right after he was born, and raised his son very harshly. Hating the fact that his father was being too "soft" to his grandson, he stole the Mishima Zaibatsu from him. Jinpachi atttempted a coup after Heihachi started steering it towards the military industry, but failed and was sealed under the Hon-Maru for 40-45 years (at least until the events of Tekken 5). Having had enough of his son's weakness, he tossed Kazuya down a ravine claiming that if he was really his son he could climb back up. His son succeeded, but only due to the Devil Genes which awakened inside him. He also adopted a young orphan, Lee Chaolan, to be a rival to Kazuya. Heihachi then decides to test his son's strength by hosting the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Kazuya managed to defeat him, and ironically, tosses Heihachi down the same ravine. A second tournament was announced, with Kazuya as the host. After defeating his son, Heihachi tosses Kazuya into an active volcano believing he killed him. After finally becoming head of Mishima Zaibatsu once again, he founded their private corps: the Tekken Force. They were sent to settle disputes and help cultivate land, thus strengthening relationships with world leaders. 15 years later, a group performing a secret excavation of Central American ruins yielded an unusual find: Ogre. The Tekken Force stationed there were decimated, and Heihachi hatches a plan: capture Ogre and conquer the world. It was then that a young man, Jin Kazama, came to him and was revealed to be his grandson. After hearing about what happened to his mother, Jun, Heihachi deduced that Ogre fed on strong souls. He then decided to use him as a decoy to lure Ogre. After announcing the third tournament, he starts noticing that Jin is showing signs of the Devil Gene. He then alters his plan to dispose of Jin after luring Ogre, to prevent another usurp. The attempt failed, so he ordered his scientists to collect blood and tissue samples left behind by Ogre to create a new life form combining its genetic material with his own. Unfortunately, the experiment failed and realized that he lacked the Devil Gene needed to integrate it. During his search for Jin, he found that Kazuya's body was stored in a biotech firm called the G Corporation. He ordered his Tekken Force troops to retrieve his remains, and the mission was supposedly successful...until Kazuya awoke and fought back. He needed either Jin or Kazuya's body to complete his plan...then an evil smile strewn across his face. He announced the fourth King of Iron Fist tournament with Mishima Zaibatsu as its prize. After losing to Jin, Heihachi and Kazuya were surrounded by Jack robots in Honmaru. They started fighting them off, but Kazuya ran off and Heihachi was caught in the detonation. Any normal man would be dead by now, but Heihachi is no normal man. He managed to survive and crawls out of the grave. A month later, he learns that someone had take over Mishima Zaibatsu and plans to hold another tournament. Now fully recovered, he vows to get it back. After assaulted by the Jack force, he learns that the tournament is already over. He heads back to Mishima Zaibatsu, only to find the Tekken Force blocking his way. After learning of another tournament being announced and Jin the new head of Mishima Zaibatsu, he becomes enraged and declares that he will get everything back. Crosspedia Entry A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, and also known as the "King of Iron Fist." Just as this name suggests, he has fists capable of destroying everything in his path, and the force of will to return alive from even the most massive explosions. Cold and ruthless, he will even manipulate other members of his own family, and totally crush anyone who stands against him. The Devil Gene found in his son, Kazuya, and grandson, Jin, quickly caught his attention, and he hurried to find a way to obtain that power for himself. He is also extremely aware of the deterioration of his body due to old age. After much research, he succeeded in creating a pharmaceutical fountain of youth. Having used the drug on himself, he he as now been restored to a younger and more powerful body. Other Appearances Heihachi appears in other games as well: Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis, Pac-Man Fever, Soul Calibur II (PS2 and HD versions), Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2, Namco x Capcom, Pro Baseball Famista 2011, Street Fighter X Tekken (partnered with Kuma), Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, Full Bokko Heroes X ''and ''Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ''(as a Costume). Gameplay Heihachi makes his debut in Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising who is fighting with a others B.O.W in Bermuda ship, the heroes question his new appearance, but he answers that is due to an experimental drug that rejuvenated him completely and he decides to work with the heroes for the time being. After defeating the enemies, the heroes start to interrogate him, but they are transported in different parts of the world by the water's fountain. In Chapter 10: The King of Iron Fist, it is confirmed that Heihachi was transported to Makai and and somehow it was found by Lord Raptor who makes a temporarily alliance with him in order to get more power with confronting the heroes. Later, he sneaked into Demitri's castle to eat and wait Lord Raptor's assault, when he arrived in the castle he proceeds to attack the heroes as Boss Unit, but he is defeated and joins with the heroes at the end of chapter in order to find his grandson, Jin Kazama. For Project X Zone 2, Heihachi first appears in Chapter 2: Like a Dragon. Heihachi uses his Mishima Style moves used throughout the ''Tekken series, including his Demon Tile Splitter, Hell Sweep, and Thundergod Fist. His skills are well suited to a pair unit that specializes in melee combat, but long range teams can also make valuable use of his ability to break guards, especially those belonging to high defense enemies such as bosses. Attack List Project X Zone Solo Attack Project X Zone Enemy Attacks Project X Zone 2 Solo Attack Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone Enemy Skill Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2: Auto Skill List Themes His theme is a remix of the Tekken Tag Tournament theme. Same theme with Ling Xiaoyu. Tekken Tag Tournament Piano Intro (Massive Mix) -Tekken Tag Tournament - Project X Zone Music Extend|Tekken Tag Tournament Opening (Project X Zone) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Opening (Project X Zone 2)|Tekken Tag Tournament Opening (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Heihachi Mishima List of Quotes - Heihachi Mishima (PXZ2) Gallery Heihachi Solo Attack (Project X Zone).PNG Heihachi Multi Attack (Project X Zone).PNG Heihachi_Mishima_TTT2_CG.png|Heihachi (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) Heihachi_Soul_Calibur_II.jpg|Heihachi (Soul Calibur II artwork) 1519119-heihachi_main_image.png|Heihachi (Tekken 6) SF-X-Tekken-Heihachi.jpg|Heihachi (Street Fighter X Tekken) Avatar_heihachi_mishima_1.png|Heihachi (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) Jack-4s_and_Heihachi.jpg|Heihachi pinned by Jack-4s (Tekken 5 opening) Heihachi Portraits .png|Heihachi Portraits File:Heihachi 610.jpg|Heihachi and Toro Inoue on Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tekken Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Solo Characters